Simplement toi
by Sans Coeurs
Summary: J'ai envie de sentir tes mains chaude glisser sur mon corps froid. J'ai envie de sentir tes lèvres se frotter contre les miennes. J'ai envie de sentir se glisser dans mon oreille, ces mots doux, ce "je t'aime"… Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, mais tu es
1. Prologue

Simplement toi

Prologue:

Dans une forêt aux couleurs pales, possédant des fleures exotiques et des oiseaux aux couleurs vives, se trouvait une immense stèle faite de pierres aussi sombre que du charbon. Elle se trouvait au fond d'un large troue recouvert de mousse et d'herbe tendre, couleur émeraude. Des lianes étaient suspendues au-dessus du troue et des fois entourait la stèle de leurs larges lanières.

Ici se trouvaient des oiseaux qui chantaient leurs délicieux chants aiguës, des cerfs rouges se baignant tranquillement dans le petit fleuve couleur cristallin et des milliers de papillons bleu, assoupit sur l'un des plus grand arbre de la forêt, mais un calme inquiétant les enveloppa… plongeant la forêt dans un silence de mort.

Un bruit d'enfer creva ce silence et une lumière blanche, aveuglante, illumina le ciel ainsi que la forêt…

Quelque chose tomba du ciel pour atterrir juste a coté de la stèle. Il eut un grésillement strident puis plus rien. Le calme…

Dans le village voisin, un jeune homme se plia de douleur juste après que le ciel soit illuminé d'une lumière blanche. Il s'accroupit le dos collé au mur, la main sur son cœur qui le faisait souffrir à chaque battement. Il lâcha son arme et serra ses poings à sens faire blanchir les phalanges.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il les essuya du bout des doigts puis regarda ses doigts et y vit du sang. Pris de panique, il leva son regard douloureux vers le ciel offrant ses yeux pourpres, où des larmes de sang glissait le long de ses joues halées…


	2. Un monde sans vie

Un monde sans vie

Ivalice… Depuis longtemps, cette petite planète se mourait lentement, doucement. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule ville, protégé par un flue d'énergie. Cette ville était immense mais ne regroupait que 1 million de la population. Le reste de celle ci avait disparut… Cette ville était contrôlé par un puissant Sorcier, Clow. Sa magie n'avait pas de limite et le Seigneur des ténèbres, Ashe, ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. Pourtant, petit à petit, les pouvoirs de ce grand Sorcier, mourait, comme cette planète. Dans un dernier espoir, il créa une machine, parfaite, puissante, renfermant toute sa magie, qui ne serait libéré que lorsqu'elle connaîtra le véritable amour.

Il l'enferma dans les profondeurs de la terre, scellé dans la roche par un sceau que seule la magie libéra…

Par un soir, sans lune, sans vent, une ombre se glissa lentement, dans la chambre de Clow… Lentement, elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du Sorcier et y introduit sa langue, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Clow, ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux, bleu cristal et les plongea dans ceux de la créature qui l'embrassait. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il répondit à son baiser, l'embrassant fougueusement. Glissant une main dans sa longue chevelure noire, il se redressa sur un coude et la retourna, se retrouvant sur la créature, qui ondulait doucement sous lui, lui arrachant de doux frissons délicieux. Clow ne pouvait voir son visage, mais savait qui était ce… La créature glissa une main le long de son ventre, le frôlant doucement, dans une lente caresse qui lui arrachant un gémissement. Il se tendit et sa respiration se fit plus lente. Il lui attrapa la main et la remonta le long de son corps, la maintenant au-dessus de la tête de la créature. Il s'allongea sur elle, embrassa le creux de son cou et doucement, s'enfonça en elle. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, gémissent et enroula ses longues jambes autour de ses reins. Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle se colla à lui et ondula lentement. Elle le sentit se raidir puis il bougea, d'abord doucement puis accéléra son mouvement, arrachant des cris de jouissance à sa partenaire. Puis il se libéra en elle dans un grognement et s'effondra sur son corps menu.

Elle soupira, puis glissa une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle lui releva la tête et du bout de la langue, fit le contour de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche et happa sa langue qui embrassa avec délicatesse…

Au milieu de la nuit, la créature se leva lentement et s'enroula dans un drap blanc. Un long poignard luisait dans sa main droite. Elle regarda longuement la lame, puis elle contourna le lit et s'assit juste a coté de Clow.

Celui ci dormait paisiblement, le visage tourné vers elle.

La lame éclaira la pénombre et s'abattit violemment vers ce corps endormis. Le sang gicla sur son beau visage et le long de sa poitrine. Après une certaine hésitation, elle glissa sa petite main dans la plaie béante sur son cœur. Ses se refermèrent sur une forme ovale, gluante, chaude.

Elle en sortit un cœur, chaud… La créature embrassa les lèvres, encore tiède de son amant, se leva puis alla s'habiller…

La porte était là, et le sceau gravé dessus. Avec le cœur, maintenant devenue froid, elle le posa dans la petite stèle qui se trouvait devant la porte. Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Le calme. La porte, resta soudé et le sceau était toujours présent. Elle soupira et frotta son visage. Clow était mort, alors la porte devait s'ouvrire! Mais rien ne se passa… Une larme glissa le long de sa joue pâle et puis une autre… Elle tomba à genoux et prit son visage entre ses mains et laissa libre cour à ses larmes. Elle venait de tuer l'homme qu'elle… Non!

Lentement, elle se releva et essuya son visage d'un geste rageur. Elle était Ashe, Seigneur des Ténèbres et même si elle devait en payer le prix fort, elle aurait ces pouvoirs!

Pourtant, avec le temps, seulement neuf mois plus tard, elle donna naissance à un garçon. Le père ne pouvait être autre que Clow… Ce petit garçon ne possède rien de son père… ni sa magie, ni son visage et rien de sa mère, ni ses yeux pourpres, ni sa beauté. Il était certes, beau, mais il ne ressemblait ni à sa mère, ni à son père. Lorsqu'il eut 1 ans, elle l'abandonna aux quelques humains qui restaient. Car depuis la mort de Clow, le flue avait disparut et la ville fut détruite… Les ténèbres prenait le pas sur ce monde, pratiquement mort. La créature de Clow, dormait toujours et tout semblait à croire qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais…

* * *

Le soleil caressa doucement son visage. Le vent était doux et frais. Il sourit et regarda l'armée qui se trouvait devant lui. Agé de 22 ans, il était le général de l'armée rouge. Habillé de noir et d'une longue épée, il surplombait tout le monde du haut de cette plaine. Ses habillé de cuire, moulait son corps.

Une armée, une masse sombre, possédant des corps dépourvus de toute vie, ne ressemblant cas des cadavres sans vie, en pleine décomposition, s'étendait devant lui. Une odeur nauséabonde, régnait dans l'air. Ses yeux devenus pourpres par cette lumière blanche se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui se tenait juste a coté de lui. Bien qu'il devait être plus jeune qui lui, il était tout aussi grand. Eriol… C'était son ami d'enfance et ils s'étaient engagés, ensemble dans l'armée rouge. Celui ci tourna sa jolie frimousse vers lui et lui sourit. Ses yeux bleus étaient encore plus clairs que d'habitude.

"-Alors mon général?"

"-Arrête de m'appeler comme cela…"

Eriol sourit et se tourna à son tour vers l'armée de zombie qui leur faisait face. Eriol siffla et haussa les épaules.

"-Tu crois qu'on va sans sortir cette fois ci… Shaolan…?"

Celui ci ne dit rien et sortit sa longue épée fine de son fourreau noire. Pour toute réponse, il sourit à son ami et se tourna vers son armée. Il leva son arme vers eux et avance lentement vers l'armée qu'il leur faisait face.

Le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds. Un cri déchira ce silence de mort et se fut le signal. L'armée noire, foncèrent vers eux. Le choc fut dur et douleur. Eriol avait été séparé de Shaolan. Celui ci arrivait à anticipé tout les coups de son adversaire. Son épée s'enfonça dans la peau jaunâtre et gluante de son adversaire, et d'un geste vif la remonta jusqu'à sa cage thoracique qu'il broya. Un squelette ambulant lui tomba dessus, le blessant à la joue. Mais il le décapita. Son épée, dans le geste continu de son maître, alla se longer dans la mâchoire d'un zombie, dont les yeux étaient révulsés vers la mort et un liquide jaune s'échappait de sa bouche. Il lui arracha la mâchoire et se tourna sur la gauche. Un homme, dont quelques boues de chaires étaient encore présent sur son squelette, plantait ses dents noires dans la tendre chaire d'un de ses soldats. Celui ci hurla et se débattit comme un beau diable, mais d'un geste vif, son assaillant lui brisa la nuque.

C'était peine perdue, l'armée noire était bien plus nombreuse qu'eux… D'ailleurs, il ne voyait plus un seul habit rouge. Eriol?

"-ERIOL?"

Aucune réponse. Sur sa gauche, s'étendait une large forêt noire. Un violent coup de poing s'abattit sur son crâne le faisant tomber par terre. La boue lui colla au visage et à la bouche. Il se releva brusquement, crachant la terre qui se trouvait sur sa langue. Il ouvrit un œil et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la forêt. Quatre atroces zombies étaient sur ses talons. Un, sauta sur lui, s'accrochant à ses jambes. Il trébucha et tomba la tête la première. Il gémit. On l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à se retourner. Tombant nez à nez avec un visage en décomposition, il éprouva un haut le cœur. Il lui attrapa la tête lui brisa la nuque. Il avait perdu son arme… Alors il attrapa celle de son ennemi, mort et trancha les deux jambes de l'autre qui lui faisait face. Il poussa un cri strident et se transforma en un tas de cendre. Un œil blanc glissa vers lui et un sourire sadique étira une bouche sans lèvres, où les vers se baladaient sur ses dents gâtées…

Shaolan répondit à son sourire, transperça son estomac et lui arracha la hancha puis il perfora la plèvre de son "ami" avant de lui broyer le sternum.

Il regarda, essoufflé, les zombies. La tête lui tournait. Il avait le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Se penchant sen avant, il vomit du sang… encore et encore. Epuisé, il tomba sur le dos, fixant le ciel qui tournait comme une toupie au-dessus de lui et sombra dans l'inconscience totale…


End file.
